Dobre
by Heidi1611
Summary: W ciemności – przynajmniej takiej ciemności, którą można osiągnąć pośrodku Manhattanu, nawet przy zasłoniętych roletach i w środku nocy – Johnny odnalazł usta Petera i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy. Spideytorchowy fluffik, part two.


**Autor:** Heidi

**Tytuł:** Dobre

**Pairing:** Peter Parker/Johnny Storm

**Świat:** 616 (główna linia)

**Rating:** G

**Gatunek:** fluff

**Długość:** ~1100 słów

**Notka:** Dla kasssumi, wciąż.

* * *

Peter zgrabnie podskoczył, łapiąc deskę, i wbiegł do recepcji Stark Tower. Obsługa powitała go przyjaznymi uśmiechami.

— I jak? — zapytała Betty zza lady.

— Udało się. — Peter wyszczerzył zęby i wsiadł do windy. Mimochodem zauważył, że guziczek z numerkiem 65 nie działa – co ten JARVIS wyprawia? _–_ ale szybko wyrzucil to z głowy. Na zajmowanym przez Avengersów dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim piętrze znów wskoczył na deskę. Pepper ostatnio go za to opieprzyła, ale przecież jej tu nie ma…

— Peter, o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj?

— Witaj, Pepper — powiedział, łapiąc deskę tuż przed jej ubraną w nieśmiertelną garsonkę postacią i całując w policzek. Potem zgrabnie ją wyminął, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne oburzenia i bezsilności westchnięcie, i prawie wpadł na Bannera, najprawdopodobniej zmierzającego do łazienki.

— O, już jesteś — zauważył Bruce, zaskoczony.

Peter na takie powitanie tylko uniósł brwi.

— A nie powinienem być?

— Powiedzmy, że nie tak szybko — odparł Bruce ostrożnie.

— To ja się tutaj spieszę, żeby tylko… Dobra. — Peter nagle zmienił ton.

— Dobra? — upewnił się.

— Tak, dobra. To będę później.

— Świetnie.

— Okej. Tylko przechowaj mi deskę. — Peter wcisnął ją do rąk Bannera, a ten wziął ją bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z chęci.

Zanim Peter przebiegł całą długość korytarza i wyskoczył przez okno, usłyszał jeszcze Bruce'owe "Boże, wszyscy Starkowie to wariaci", ale nie skomentował.

* * *

Na Johnny'ego wpadł prawie dokładnie w połowie drogi między Stark Tower a Baxter Building.

— Jezus-Maria-kurwa-mać — skomentował, gdy został zmuszony do gwałtownego skrętu, aby nie poparzyć się płonącą gębą Zapałki. Wylądował na głowie zmurszałego gargulca i, jak na jego standardy, z trudem utrzymał równowagę.

— Peter! — ucieszył się Johnny, a jego twarz rozjaśnił jeden z najszczęśliwszych uśmiechów, jakie Peter miał okazję zobaczyć. Stanął na gzymsie zaraz obok niego, a Peterowi zawiało w nos irytującym zapachem palonego kurzu.

— Zgaś się — zażądał.

Pochylił się do Zapałki i wycisnął na jego ustach mokry pocałunek.

— Mmh — mruknął Johnny, zagryzając wargę i powoli otwierając oczy, a Peterowi na ten widok coś ścisnęło się w podbrzuszu. — To było miłe. Więc zgodzili się? — na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał. Zanim Peter zdążył się otrząsnąć, przyciągnął go za kark do siebie i zamknął w silnym uścisku.

— Tak — odpowiedział Peter, rozluźniwszy się. Położył głowę na ramieniu Johnny'ego. — Nawet pójdą mi na rękę i będę się bronić, kiedy tylko skończę pisać magisterkę.

— No i pięknie. — Storm poruszył ramionami i znalazł takie ułożenie ich ciał, że zniknęły wszelkie wolne przestrzenie pomiędzy. Peter miał wrażenie, że jego mięśnie zmieniły się w gęsty miód. — Gratuluję. Reed będzie dumny.

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

— Tak — odparł. — Duma Reeda to coś, nad czym warto pracować.

— Pracuję nad tym większość mojego życia, wiem, co mówię.

— Jasne — uśmiechnął się Peter i pocałował Pochodnię w zagłębienie szyi.

— Tak właściwie, jakie masz plany na najbliższy czas? I mówiąc "najbliższy czas", mam na myśli dzisiejszy wieczór?

— Avengersi robią mi przyjęcie-niespodziankę, ktoś z nich na pewno ma jakichś znajomych na uczelni, kto dał im cynk.

— Uch, słynne imprezy Avengersów. — Johnny przewrócił oczami. — To oznacza, że dzisiaj cię już nie dostanę, co?

— "Dostanę" — pomarudził Peter cicho, a Johnny mu na to pozwolił i nic nie powiedział. — Postaram się wyrwać, kiedy już wszyscy się upiją — dokończył. — Czyli raczej przed północą.

— Będę czekał — zapewnił Pochodnia; zabrzmiało to niesamowicie romantycznie. Peter pocałował go na pożegnanie i zrobił krok w tył, tym samym zeskakując z gzymsu.

* * *

Nie pomylił się za bardzo. Impreza dogorywała już w okolicach jedenastej z powodu asgardzkiego piwa. Peter nie podejrzewał, że perspektywa szybszego zakończenia przez niego studiów będzie dla Avengersów tak ważna _–_ w końcu ich jeszcze _nie skończył_ _–_ ale Thor zagrzmiał o czymś w stylu "WIEDZA TO PODSTAWA, TRZEBA TO UCZCIĆ", więc nikt nie dyskutował. Nie żeby Peter narzekał; Tony wprowadził kilka unowocześnień w budowie laboratoriów biologicznych, dzięki czemu zwolniło się całe piętro sześćdziesiąte piąte.

— Jak dla mnie możesz tam nawet zamieszkać — odpowiedział Tony, kiedy Peter wyraził swoje zaciekawienie, na co mu tyle miejsca (w końcu pierwszą wyrzutnię sieci zbudował _w szkole_, bez przesady). — Nawet jeśli poszedłeś w stronę inżynierii genetycznej, a nie robotyki — przysięgam, powinienem cię za to wydziedziczyć, ale Pepper, i w ogóle wszyscy inni też, w każdym razie Pepper się nie zgodziła — to jesteś rodziną, więc możesz mieszkać gdzie ci się żywnie podoba. Jeśli wolisz zamieszkać w laboratorium, a nie w swoim apartamencie, uszanuję tę decyzję.

W tym momencie Peter stwierdził, że już może się po cichu zmyć i nikt raczej tego nie zauważy. Steve pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

* * *

— Witaj, piękny — powiedział Johnny, gdy Peter wskoczył na parapet jego sypialni. Stał obok szafy, a z mokrych włosów woda skapywała mu na ramiona. Peter wziął ręcznik z oparcia fotela, podszedł do Pochodni i przykrył nim jego głowę. Dusząc w gardle narastający chichot, zaczął delikatnie wycierać jasne kosmyki. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że Johnny mógłby się lekko podgrzać, a woda natychmiast by wyparowała.

— Co u ciebie?

— Bez zmian. — Johnny zerknął na niego spod ręcznika i uśmiechnął się. — Shulkie wpadła i pogadaliśmy, Ben był podirytowany bardziej niż zwykle… — Johnny ściągnął ręcznik z głowy i rzucił go z powrotem na fotel. — To był dobry dzień, co?

— Ale męczący — dodał Peter. — Na dodatek jestem trochę podpity. Thor przyniósł piwo, a przy nim nawet kiedy nie pijesz, to się upijasz.

— Idziemy spać?

— Jest trochę po jedenastej, mamy po dwadzieścia dwa lata, a ty chcesz iść spać? — zdziwił się.

— Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? — odpowiedział Johnny pytaniem na pytanie.

— Ee…

— No właśnie.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy! — oburzył się Peter.

— Skoro twój własny ojciec _oraz Avengersi_ nie potrafią upilnować, żebyś spał chociaż raz dziennie _–_ co naprawdę nie jest trudne _–_ to ja spróbuję. — Popchnął go delikatnie w stronę łóżka. — Spanie ze mną naprawdę nie powinno być takie złe, dziewczyny mówią, że jestem w tym dobry.

— To jest tak suche, że nawet nie będę tego komentował — skapitulował Peter, unosząc ręce do góry. Szybko zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wskoczył do łóżka. Wykonując śmieszne, skaczące ruchy, zakopał się pod kołderkę. Johnny mógłby przysiąc, że takie właśnie ruchy wykonywałyby pająki, gdyby zakopywały się pod kołderki.

— Nie wierzę, że idziemy spać — pomarudził jeszcze, gdy Johnny już umościł sobie gniazdko złożone z kołdry, poduszki i kończyn Petera. — Naprawdę, miałem nadzieję…

— Pete, ty nie miej nadziei. Im szybciej zaśniesz, tym szybciej wstaniesz — odparł Johnny filozoficznie.

W ciemności _–_ przynajmniej takiej ciemności, którą można osiągnąć pośrodku Manhattanu, nawet przy zasłoniętych roletach i w środku nocy _–_ Johnny odnalazł usta Petera i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy.

— Musisz je podciąć — powiedział, a Peter uniósł brew. — Zaczynają się plątać na końcach.

— Ty naprawdę _dbasz_ o te swoje włosy, co? Nie masz takich naturalnie?

— A co myślałeś, pewnie że tak.

Peter uśmiechnął się i położył głowę na poduszce.

— Dobranoc — szepnął.


End file.
